Skeletons in the closet
by AlPoptart
Summary: [Joint project with Freanch Fri Freak] Some one is out for revenge and is making Ed's life a living hell. [Gore, violence, and other adult content]


**READ THIS! READ THIS BEFORE YOU START READING!**

Alright. At first glance, this story is going to seem like one of those crappy OC stories. **IT ISN'T! **The only Original Character is the bad guy, which we are explaining at the begining.

**ALSO! **This chapter is set when Ed is only 11, but the next chapters will be in the present.

Thanks!

* * *

This story was made by Me and Freanch-fri-freak! Woo!

* * *

**Prologue  
**

**

* * *

**  
A 14 year old alchemist named Trevor Rozar walked, angrily, down a dirt road in the village Ramesor. He was the best and youngest in the village. Everybody talked about him for a while. Almost ever since he started alchemy. But now he was pushed aside for some one younger and, supposedly, better experienced. The youngest alchemist in the military, Edward Elric. Known as the FullMetal Alchemist.

Trevor was angry that a younger idiot was stealing all the spotlight from him. He was fairly good, but after hearing about this other alchemist he doubted himself. He needed to be known through out the whole country. He needed to get back into the light with some greater achievement. If he did something extraordinary he will be famous, just like that FullMetal brat.

He was thinking of something that no one would expect a kid to do. Something very hard to do yet still possible. Trevor sat on an old crate in front of a deserted meat factory. He looked in a puddle of water by his foot. His reflection showed a young boy with bright green eyes and a tan complexion. As he looked on he got an idea.

He could make himself look older and stronger. He could be better then FullMetal. He had his idea now all he needed was the ingredients and the array. He looked into the science books he had around the house. He listed all the necessary ingredients for the transmutation.

After much running around from store to store to get the needed ingredients, he finally returned to the old, abandoned meat factory. He glanced over his shoulders before he ran inside and locked the big doors. Once inside, he placed the items near the books that he had brought earlier to the factory. "Let's see…" He mumbled with a book in hand. He grabbed a piece of chalk with his other free hand and started to read.

After a while, he saw that it was getting dark outside. He knew he had been busy for hours just trying to learn the basic steps. He looked down at his half complete array. He read on while placing several of the ingredients on the transmutation circle. "This is harder then I thought." Trevor said while wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He drew the rest of the circle with the chalk, and placed the remaining ingredients on the array.

He looked from the circle and back to his book a few times to make sure everything was in order. "Everything looks right…" He said into the empty room. He tossed the book aside and kneeled down next to the circle. He stared at it, hesitating. "_What if I did this wrong?" _He thought. This brought back memories of the town talking non-stop about how great Edward Elric was. How he was so young, and yet he could do things not even adults could. His hesitation was replaced with jealousy.

All emotions of regret and uncertainty was tossed aside as he quickly placed his hands on the array. The room illuminatedwith a blinding blue light. He suddenly felt very warm; inside and out. The warmth was soon replaced with agonizing pain as his bones started to stretch.

He screamed in pure agony as the bones slowly stretched out of place. To Trevor it seemed like an eternity before the light died down and the pain eased. Though he was still in pain and his vision was nothing but a haze, he managed to some how get outside the building into the cool night air. When his vision cleared he glanced down at his hand.

He all but screamed. The skin on his hand was thin and you could see every curve of his bones through it. The skin had a pinkish tint to it. He crawled to the puddle beside the crate and looked in it. The only description he came up with was a skeleton. Yet he still had skin, it was just really thin. All over his body he felt weak and light.

Only then did he realize how much the transmutation drained him. He felt like he had no strength. He was startled when he heard a bark a ways from him. He looked up and saw a black dog barking at him. A hunger washed over him. In his mind he knew what to do.

* * *

** West HQ : 2 days later.**

* * *

Roy was working at his desk when a short haired woman walked up and shoved a folder in his face. "Another one? Don't I ever get a break?" Roy sighed and took the folder from her. "Well it seems that a young alchemist went missing in the village Ramesor, in the south." She answered. "Thanks, Hawkeye." Roy said with tiredness.

* * *

Yea cliffie! Oh well, we know its short. But all proluges are! Can you tell which pargraphs I made and which one's Freanch-fri-freak made?

Anyway, please review!


End file.
